


The Matchbox

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉帶領一群學生前往野外實習，當他拿出了他的火柴盒……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchbox

　　威廉與名人之屋的隊伍駐紮在萊斯泰湖，靠近亞拉比河的野營區域。放下行囊，交待副手處理日誌和向城內學院匯報的工作，威廉抓了打火石、火種，打算到伙食區監督那群第一次校外教學的年輕學生們生火與料理程序。  
　　  
　　一名好的獵人絕對會準備自己慣用的生火工具，無論打火石或火種都必須親自保管，選用最適合的材料，以及最講究的品種。如果在嚴苛環境裡無法及時發揮效用，其後果可能非常嚴重。火是一名獵人最重要的資本，甚至比起武器或糧食都更為重要。  
　　  
　　當然，木柴的選用也不能忽略，像是避免受潮都還只是基本，但這方面因為量大的關係，沒有人可以隨身攜帶，更仰賴就地取材，要求度就不像前兩者高了。  
　　  
　　看著這群今年即將從學院裡畢業的年輕人，根據學院課程的指導進行手邊作業，威廉挑了動作較不純熟的三人團體，走近並蹲下身子關心。那二男一女注意到威廉的靠近，都恭敬並緊張的繃緊了身體。  
　　  
　　「格禮浮閣下。」因為是席前特任，所以被以閣下稱之。工作的時候威廉接受這樣的稱呼，不過一但下崗，威廉更樂於和屬下們稱兄道弟，下班後在酒館碰到，請後輩喝酒之類的都不算少見。只是──今天的任務是帶領學院年輕的學生們的野外教學實作，這三人的年齡分別是十五、十四、十五，太年輕了。  
　　  
　　或許是先天條件的差異，較之於其他小組，這三人組合在與師長的應對態度上總是顯得嚴謹端正，學術上的表現比體力活更優秀，戶外課程的成績稍顯落後，而威廉剛好又擔當他們這一梯次的野地實習指導，所以三人對於威廉接近所表現出的緊張感，是能夠被理解的。  
　　  
　　「這裡要這樣做，搭建成三角形，下面保持空氣流通，充足的氧氣才能自由進出。關鍵是角處的搭建，你們看，只要改變一點角度，就能提升火堆架的牢靠度。」威廉動手調整他們先前所搭建的火堆，雖然不至於重頭搭建，但幾個隨手的細部架構調整明顯讓火架更結實，下方流通的孔洞也更有利於氧氣出入。然後他將已被先行放入中央、但還未點燃的火種取出，剝下一小塊拿到鼻前嗅聞，再完全揉碎以觀察其色澤與成份。  
　　  
　　「很好的比例，蜂蜜蜘蛛的油脂，與火炎波比坦的糞便，這是品質非常優良的火種，你們自己調配的嗎？這不是現成的商品。」  
　　  
　　「啊……是的，我們找了很多參考資料！」三人中唯一的女性結結巴巴的說，「我負責翻書跟研究各種版本的差異，詹姆士對調配的步驟和操作儀器比較上手，丹尼的話，是丹尼獵取到足夠數量的材料，不然我和詹姆士都拿波比坦沒轍。」  
　　  
　　「很棒的合作，成品也非常好。」威廉稱讚，拍拍小女孩的頭：「下次上課時把剩下的火種帶來，我們來小組檢討，順便展示你們的調配心得？」  
　　  
　　「是……是的！」三人齊聲說，對於能夠在野地實習方面得到威廉的稱讚感到雀躍不已。  
　　  
　　威廉以微笑回應他們的興奮，並伸手在口袋裡翻找出火柴，打算替他們點燃火堆再到下一組輔導，沒想到拿出火柴盒後卻意外的愣了一下。  
　　  
　　其實火柴盒只是隨手從某個酒吧裡拿走的廣告用贈品，淺藍綠色的包裝，當時覺得配色挺亮眼好看，卻不知道是什麼時候，火柴盒的外面被用白色廣告顏料畫了一隻耳朵長長的無嘴兔。  
　　  
　　威廉忽然有著不好的預感。  
　　  
　　「閣下？」那三人看到火柴盒上明顯手繪風格的圖案，也都不可置信的睜大了眼睛。這種過於可愛的雜貨風格，和威廉明的氣質一點也不搭襯。  
　　  
　　威廉趕緊翻開火柴盒檢查，果不其然，裡面的每一根火柴，淺色的火柴頭都被畫上了各種動物特徵，每一支都不一樣。根據精準的漫畫式特徵和火柴盒的棒數，簡直可以開一間動物園了！至於到底是誰會那麼閒，從他行囊裡偷走火柴盒做這種不知道該歸類為惡作劇或者自由創作的小動作……威廉知道自己不用懷疑除了枕邊人以外的其他可能性。  
　　  
　　「有小貓耶，還有兔子！有無尾熊還有長頸鹿！」女孩子興奮的湊過來，眼睛眨巴眨巴的望著威廉：「格禮浮閣下，這些都是誰畫的啊！」  
　　  
　　「嗯……反正先拿去這個吧。」威廉隨手挑出一支畫著大象特徵的火柴棒，叮囑三人組把火堆升起，就趕緊把火柴盒關上，收進口袋，不知道要擺什麼表情的溜回副手所在的小木屋，吩咐副手接手外頭的巡邏工作。  
　　  
　　就如威廉所預料，野營規定的烹飪時間過後，威廉出來親自驗收成果，整梯次的學生有大半在威廉經過他們身邊時，都露出「我也好想看火柴盒動物園！」的表情。  
　　  
　　檢查完所有組別的操作狀況，下令開始用餐。全然放鬆的用餐時間則完全助長年輕學生們的膽量，威廉被一群孩子團團圍住，七嘴八舌的詢問細節。逼不得已、抗拒不了年輕孩子們的期待，威廉只好把那盒火柴拿出來，除了其中有隻兔子、以及一隻小獅子的火柴棒被特別取出之外，其他的都列為獎勵品發送給那群孩子。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　至少，威廉知道明天要寄回去給老婆的信，內容可以談談什麼了。


End file.
